Laser devices are well known in the art. Such devices typically are made one at a time. Particularly single mode lasers require expensive, vibration free platforms, optical benches, and highly accurate positioning equipment. The requirements for multi mode lasers are relatively relaxed yet still taxing. Thus, the cost for lasers is still relatively high.